


Prelude and Fugue No.1 in Major C

by DorrisTang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nonsense, all bullshit I dream of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 你是Mycroft派来的心理咨询师，每月同他弟弟会面一次。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/You





	Prelude and Fugue No.1 in Major C

“我知道你不并反社会，夏洛克。别再给你哥哥增加负担了。”  
你端起酒杯喝了一口，对他微笑。你的开场白千篇一律，几乎每次都相同。你们的谈话内容也是。  
他的眼神似乎在你身上逡巡。你知道对于他来说，眼睛是一双精密工作的仪器，从你鞋面沾上的一粒泥土，他可以推断出今天为了工作你付出了多少个小时，还有你的口红，它颜色不亮不暗只是用来妆点气色，他能推断出你是否有了新的约会——你觉得他推断不出来你是否是特意地只为了来见他。他针对你的态度并不友善，因为你与不和谐家庭关系中的年长者有关，他委托你来对弟弟做心理咨询——通常上是这样讲的，但可能你们两个有点不同。  
“那么可能你的判断漏洞百出。”他也回以微笑，典型的虚伪的微笑。他说：“我仍然怀疑麦考夫信任和雇用你的理由，嗯……应该不是出于你的专业性，上一次你判断我的迟到是由于堵车，事实上是因为一个案子……”  
你并不在意他的冒犯，来之前你早已预期。你永远不能让他带着话题的走向走，否则你会被无情嘲笑整个小时。  
“……情绪具有爆发性，容易冲动、被激怒，我承认你确实少有同理心和共情能力，但并不是没有，而是你有意识地隐藏了它们。你知道大脑是一座宫殿，夏洛克，你明白它怎样运作。你可以利用你超乎常人的能力做到许多危及他人的事情，但是你没有。”  
“许多人认为那只是暂时的，比如苏格兰场的大部分探员，大部分。”  
他干巴巴地说。夏洛克强调了“大部分”。你又喝了一口加冰威士忌，他的眼神也注意到了。你对他兴味盎然的眼神兴味盎然，你猜测他在猜测你的酒精浓度与说胡话的间隔。  
“但大部分人的大脑并不经常使用。”  
你观察到他的瞳孔有轻微的变化，你的微笑更加明显，你知道自己探到他的领域边缘了。  
不过夏洛克很快就恢复常态。一个自称“高功能反社会性人格”的高智商咨询侦探并不容易被敲开心门，你也没有期望通过一句话让他软化态度。你希望他能够开始平等地看待你，像他看待麦考夫·福尔摩斯那样……最好态度不要像看待他哥哥那样，你补充了一句。  
你继续缓缓地推动进攻的步伐：“临床医学并没有定义高或低功能反社会作为一项人格障碍。”  
“是的，不过我自己定义了。”  
他的卷发，你端详，还有薄的没有颜色的嘴唇，刀削斧凿一样的颧骨，白色的衬衫，你想，他对犯罪灵敏如同猎狗，但是对于男人和女人的美却很迟钝，尤其是他自己。  
“我在你的网站上读到过，”你把杯子递回服务生，他很快又兑了一杯新的威士忌，没有搅拌，加两块冰。“很多，我的老板要求我熟读它，甚至比我自己的工资表还要熟悉。”  
“啊哈。”  
他也许觉得这场心理咨询太枯燥了，夏洛克难以忍受枯燥，你记得麦考夫曾经以日本半岛似乎将要沉没的严肃对你提起，他对小弟的状况关心程度不亚于大英帝国毁灭。你严谨地回答你的老板：“我会尽量试图让他不无聊。但我必须说实话，心理咨询这一行业没有不无聊的，除非我们有超乎寻常的职业道德，才能不把别人的痛苦背后当做调味品。”麦考夫也赞同，“所以我付你‘超乎寻常’的薪水。”  
今天或许差不多了，你也是例行公事，上位雇佣者要求你至少三十天要与疏解对象见面一次，不管他愿不愿意——不愿意也会被押解过来，夏洛克曾经向他们的妈妈控诉过这种无耻而野蛮的行径，但妈妈显然这一次站在他哥哥那边。自从上一次夏洛克为一桩连环谋杀案从五楼不慎跌落、结果在医院病床待了三个月后，妈妈在他的身心健康上，立场都与麦考夫完全一致。不过最近你的咨询对象来见面时都是独自一人来的，并不需要押解，非常自觉。  
你把威士忌放在吧台上，打响指叫了一份炸鱼和薯条。你已经不面对夏洛克，目光和他交锋如同要解剖对方了，你准备用刀叉开始晚餐，通常这个时候夏洛克都会一阵风一样卷出酒吧的门，但今天你察觉他还没动。  
“怎么？今天日程结束了。下次见，夏洛克。”你把炸鱼切成相同的大小，每块沾相同分量的酱，精确无比，第一块送进了嘴里。  
他低笑，让你非常诧异，你确实听到了他的低笑，你转头看向他，他仍然保持着刚才的姿势站在旁边没有动，注视着你和你的晚餐。他说：“你今天最错误的判断是：你没有判断出我的到来是自愿的。”  
“什么？”  
他拿起了一旁进来时解下来的围巾，在离开之前模糊地说：“刚开始是麦考夫逼我来的，但现在我出于自愿。”  
你的炸鱼都忘记咀嚼了。他如一阵风一样消失，离开前，他说了今天咨询过程最后一句：“期待下次见。”


End file.
